


О креветках

by wayama



Category: GLAY (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayama/pseuds/wayama
Summary: Джиро - стеснительный парень, не умеющий общаться с людьми и девушками в частности. Он - гость на передаче, где подобным несчастным помогают сменить имидж.





	О креветках

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке:  
> жанр: какой угодно. только не death-фик, пожалуйста.  
> рейтинг: любой.  
> пейринг: какой душе угодно, можно и без него.  
> кинк: Джиро - задрот интеллигентный и образованный юноша, которого все за это троллят.  
> не уверена, что это можно, но хотелось бы: сеттинг: АУ.  
> слова: виски, ножницы, объектив

За всю свою, не такую уж и большую, если подумать, жизнь, Джиро не занимался ничем настолько унизительным. Хотя, унижал он в данный момент только себя самого. Но в его собственных глазах этого было более, чем достаточно. Ну, почему всё не могло быть проще? Почему он не мог быть как все? Вот! Опять эти дурацкие мысли! Джиро никогда не было стыдно за самого себя! Да хотя бы даже потому, что он был намного культурнее и образованнее многих своих знакомых. Его, конечно, за это не раз шпыняли, но что взять с недалёких людей? В детстве Джиро искренне верил в то, что прилетел с другой планеты. Точнее, этой "новостью" поделился с ним один одноклассник, а Джиро был ребёнком доверчивым и бесхитростным. К тому же, эта история ему безумно нравилась. В конце концов, как ещё можно было объяснить всё это гнетущее несоответствие сверстникам?

\- Последний шанс! - раздался пронзительный голос, ну, может быть, не такой уж и пронзительный, но Джиро вздрогнул тем не менее. Наверное, надеялся, что это всё-таки кошмар. - Последний шанс отступить! Вернуться к серой жизни! Поджать хвосты и признать своё поражение! - звучало угрожающе. Обычно, Джиро практически невозможно было взять на слабо, и такие подначки не подействовали бы на него в любой другой ситуации, но только не сегодня.Где-то сбоку раздались аплодисменты, восхищенные  
визги толпы и скрежет. Джиро нервно сглотнул. Перед самым его носом появились ножницы. Точнее, рука, их сжимающая. И человек с улыбкой маньяка.- Ваяма-сан? - вопросительный взгляд. И Джиро согласно кивнул.

Первым человеком, кому Джиро смог признаться была его мать. Она посмотрела на сына печально, по её взгляду было понятно, что она окончательно убедилась в том, что Джиро сошёл с ума, что все её надежды на то, что у неё ещё может быть хоть сколько-то нормальный ребёнок, рухнули. Поэтому Джиро не стал объяснять ей причину своего странного решения, уж этого бы мать точно не поняла. Потом узнали сёстры, они за него даже порадовались. Даже сказали, что, возможно, их брат ещё не совсем потерян для общества. На самом деле, они просто надеялись повеселиться за его счёт. Джиро был совсем не против, он привык к такому обращению. Отец заявил, что отречётся от него в тот самый момент, когда нога сына переступит порог студии. Ну, и тут ничего нового. Отец уже "отрекался" от него и раньше. При каждой их встрече, когда узнавал, что, нет, Джиро ещё не нашёл себе девушку, нет, Джиро не собирается жениться и заводить семью, нет, Джиро не будет знакомится с немолодой, но привлекательной коллегой матери. Да его бросало в дрожь от одной только мысли о том, что с девушкой заговорить придётся, не то, что пригласить её на свидание. Но в собственной семье его не понимали. Им бы порадоваться, что сын и брат решился на такой смелый шаг, но все это посчитали пустой тратой времени. Но Джиро все равно сделал это. Пошёл и записался на одно очень популярное шоу "Конфетка из креветки", ведущие которого помогали не очень адаптированным в обществе людям найти чувство стиля и собственного достоинства.

\- Ваяма-сан! Поздравляю вас с началом новой жизни! - ведущий радостно замахал руками, люди в зрительном зале вторили ему и хлопали в ладоши. Первый этап шоу - и изрезанная ножницами одежда Джиро валялась у его ног. Он стоял красный, как рак, на глазах нескольких десятков людей, в одних трусах, носках и очках. Кажется, ниже падать просто некуда. - Не нужна вам эта одежда, - ведущий улыбался шире чеширского кота. - К концу нашей передачи вы сами себя не узнаете!

Джиро в целом его жизнь всегда устраивала. Да, кое-что не ладилось. Но ведь и не бывает так, чтобы всегда и всё получалось. У него была хорошая высокооплачиваемая работа, и хорошая квартира в престижном районе, и два высших образования. У него даже домашнее животное было - морская свинка скинни. Грызуна ему подарили на работе, как потом выяснилось - это была такая шутка. Но Джиро это ничуть не смутило, шутка была из разряда безобидных, если припомнить кое-что из далёкого детства, к тому же зверёк ему понравился. Скинни Мария Кюри, по крайней мере, была благодарной слушательницей. Зимой Джиро покупал ей вязаные шарфы, чтобы она не мёрзла, купал её в специально купленной ванночке и играл каждый вечер. Джиро не жаловался на жизнь. Если исключить некоторые мелочи, то он был почти счастлив. С людьми, правда, как-то не получалось найти контакт, но это уже было дело привычным.И тогда появился ОН. Ну, скорее всего, он был, наверное, всегда, просто раньше Джиро почему-то его не замечал. Как и многих других людей. Ещё с детства он запомнил очень важный урок - не смотри лишний раз людям в глаза, и они тебя не заметят. В школе, где над Джиро не издевался разве что ленивый, это очень помогало. Он перенёс эту привычку во взрослую жизнь. Однажды вечером Джиро забрёл в зоомагазин, чтобы купить очередную порцию лакомства для Марии Кюри, а ОН столкнулся с ним в дверях. Уступил дорогу, придержал дверь, позволяя пройти и даже приветливо улыбнулся. Джиро ничего не смыслил в отношениях, но в этот момент точно понял. Он влюбился.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете? - ведущий ткнул микрофон почти в нос Джиро. - Простите, это случайность, - зрители рассмеялись.- Голым, - честно признался Джиро. Это было первое, что пришло ему в голову.- Кто бы мог подумать! - восхитился ведущий. - Так и задумано! Вы должны начать всё с чистого листа, а разве есть способ лучше раздевания? - Джиро никак не мог взять в толк, что же тут такого смешного, но всё же выдавил из себя улыбку, пытаясь казаться в теме. Он был не единственным участником шоу. Остальные двое уже перешли на второй этап. Так получилось, что он был последним из троих. Что ж, тоже не в первый раз.- Вы, должно быть, сейчас очень возбуждены, вас ожидает великое превращение! - воскликнул ведущий, и в студии замигали множество лампочек, в преддверие второго этапа. И Джиро, к своему великому ужасу, понял, что действительно, несколько.. возбуждён.

Всего за несколько дней из приличного человека Джиро превратился в сталкера. Мария Кюри смотрела на него неодобрительным взглядом, за что Джиро не забывал выделять лишние пятнадцать минут в день на то, чтобы поиграть с любимицей. Это успокаивало нервы и помогало собираться с мыслями. Джиро знал, где ОН живёт, оказывается, всего лишь через несколько домов от него, номер ЕГО квартиры, имя консьержа в ЕГО подъезде и куда выходят ЕГО окна. Правда, высоковато было, не заглянуть. Джиро знал, что в зоомагазине ОН покупает кошачий корм, что питается, в основном, полуфабрикатами, если питается вообще, судя по тому количеству виски, которое он покупает в продуктовом магазине, что по утрам, когда уезжает на работу, ОН выглядит уставшим и помятым, но, тем не менее, невероятно красивым. Джиро вёл дневники, в которых документировал все свои наблюдения, распорядок ЕГО дня, личные мысли и наблюдения относительно того, как звучал ЕГО голос, как ладно на НЁМ сидела одежда, и строил предположения о том, в какой цвет ОН завтра перекрасит свои волосы. Также, в другом дневнике, строились планы о том, как они однажды встретятся, как и ЕГО пронзит та же стрела амура, что и Джиро, и как они заживут долго и счастливо. Благодаря этому второму дневнику, Джиро открыл в себе талант писателя-романиста, и ночам напролет сочинял небольшие новеллы о любви. В любой другой период своей жизни, он бы непременно ужаснулся своим действиям, но сейчас разум был несколько затуманен. Ещё у него были фотографии, их он отчего-то прятал в ящике с носками, и только иногда пересматривал их, обычно ночью, возможно, чтобы Мария Кюри об этом не узнала. Джиро немного смущала эта одержимость, он не совсем понимал, что ему с этим делать, ведь никогда раньше с ним такого не случалось. То, что ОН был мужчиной, не смущало совсем.До определённого момента Джиро всё устраивало, ему нравилось красться в ночи, следить, разведывать, другими словами, делать всё то, чего раньше никогда не делал. Но однажды ОН вернулся домой не один, а в сопровождение какого-то мужчины. Джиро тщетно простоял всю ночь перед ЕГО подъездом, но гость так и не вышел. В тот момент Джиро и понял, что нужно начинать действовать.

\- Кто не знает преград?!? - истошно завопил ведущий, Джиро даже вздрогнул.- Джуничи! - скандировала толпа в ответ.- Кто отрежет все пути к отступлению?!? - ведущий замахал ножницами, и Джиро решил, что это несколько опасно, но зрителям нравилось.- Джуничи! - повторили они.- Кто подарит надежду несчастной креветке?!? - ведущий зыркнул в сторону последнего оставшегося в студии участника, Джиро бы поспорил по поводу надежды, но его никто не спрашивал.- Джуничи! - аудитория не была оригинальна.- Ваш Джуничи Моги! - ведущий раскланялся, принимая аплодисменты. Но тут же подскочил на месте, вызывая хор удивлённых вздохов и зашептал в микрофон в воцарившейся тишине студии. - А кто же сделает из креветки конфетку? - гитарный проигрыш. - Кто придумает новую обёртку? - бас партия. - Кто творит магию?!? - ведущий опять сорвался на крик и под музыкальное сопровождение зал скандировал:- ХИСАШИ!!

Джиро почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар. С потолка посыпались конфетти, объективы камер поползли к центру сцену, откуда из-за кулис под восторженные вопли появился второй ведущий. Если бы вокруг не мигали огни, то Джиро точно сгорел бы со стыда, поэтому поспешил прикрыть причинные места, совершенно позабыв о том, что трусы остались при нём. Приветственно махнув зрителям, второй ведущий тут же оказался рядом с ним:- Разве это не самый будоражащий день в вашей жизни, Ваяма-сан?  
\- Джиро, - облизав губы, поправил последний оставшийся участник "Конфетки из креветки".  
\- Джиро, - согласно кивнул ОН. И улыбнулся.


End file.
